


Just To Make Life Wonderful

by mybeanieandme, radadusta



Series: Roses In Bloom [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cake tasting, M/M, Malibu and Maui, Manager Liam, Model Harry, Model Zayn, One baby, Rock Star Louis, Rock Star Niall, Weddings, lots of fluffy and babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybeanieandme/pseuds/mybeanieandme, https://archiveofourown.org/users/radadusta/pseuds/radadusta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry fiddled with his engagement ring, a habit that had started immediately once he could fit it on his finger. His pregnancy hormones coming out of the hospital had made everything swell. He had felt like a balloon and nearly cried, when Louis had been unable to put his perfect ring on his finger. Louis had offered to get it resized, placing the ring on a chain and putting it around Harry’s neck for the time being. Resizing had become unnecessary once Harry’s fingers stopped swelling.</p><p>[Louis and Harry have a wedding to plan, careers to manage, and a baby to care for. All is well and busy as hell, but they wouldn't have it any other way. Niall and Zayn are working things out. Liam is on top of everything.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just To Make Life Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first epilogue of KFAR. Sorry it took so long to finish. July was busy.
> 
> Please note most/all the family members are out of character or free-style not based on anything (as it is a work of fiction) their ages also vary drastically from their actual ages.

Esther was sitting up on her own, mouthing at a squeaky giraffe Niall had brought her yesterday afternoon when he and Zayn had come to visit. She was drooling profusely and giggling happily as Harry sat besides her organizing his binders of wedding materials.

“What do you think, Es? Robin’s egg blue or ocean mist blue?” Harry held out the ribbons to her. She reached for ocean mist with a chubby wet finger, trying to grip at it with her growing motor skills. “Excellent choice.” Harry retracted the ribbon before she could properly grab at it, jotting down a note in the binder the wedding planner had given him.

It had been a little over six months since he and Louis had discussed going public with their engagement and announced it at the concert. It was certainly an unconventional way but that summed up their relationship fairly well. There was a media frenzy to follow and Harry couldn’t leave his apartment for a week but that was all right by him as he and Esther settled into a routine without Louis.

Louis had essentially moved in with Harry the week he came back to care for Harry after the hospital. The move became official when he came back from the tour and Harry actually asked him to, saying it would be much easier for Louis to change his clothes if all of his clothes were there.

Having an extra apartment lying around felt superfluous so Louis wondered aloud if he should sell. It was the logical choice; it seemed like a silly thing to keep around, as he had no intention of moving back in. It was unlikely that he and Harry would move there at any point as it was the same size as Harry’s apartment and if they did move- well-. “We’d need more rooms,” Harry shrugged.

“More rooms?” Louis kept his tone neutral.

“For the kids of course,” Harry chuckled, pecking Louis on the lips before going to get Esther from her nap.

So Louis was meeting with a realtor and Harry was planning their wedding and neither could believe what their lives had become. Harry fiddled with his engagement ring, a habit that had started immediately once he could fit it on his finger. His pregnancy hormones coming out of the hospital had made everything swell. He had felt like a balloon and nearly cried, when Louis had been unable to put his perfect ring on his finger. Louis had offered to get it resized, placing the ring on a chain and putting it around Harry’s neck for the time being. Resizing had become unnecessary once Harry’s fingers stopped swelling.

“I understand that, Liam,” Louis’s voice came from the entry hall. “Yes. Mm-hm. Yeah- okay. I’ve got to go now. My gorgeous fiancé is looking extra kissable and so is Essy.” He could feel Liam roll his eyes as he pressed “end.”

“Hello, my loves,” Louis beamed at them as he sat down beside Harry, kissing Harry’s forehead first before leaning to kiss Essy’s. She cooed and hit him with the wet giraffe making him chuckle before he ducked back to kiss Harry properly. Harry hummed into it, unable to help his smile.

“Did it go alright with the realtor?” Harry asked as Louis picked up a wedding magazine and flicked to a few pages Harry had dog-eared.

“Better than,” Louis nodded. “She thinks it’ll be sold by the end of the month.”

“That’s quick,” Harry said, pointing to the floral arrangements on the page he’d marked.

“She did say she was the best in LA,” Louis nodded, tapping his finger on the one he liked best.

“That’s my favorite,” Harry beamed at him tearing the page out and slipping it into the binder.

“Good taste,” Louis kissed Harry’s cheek.

They’d agreed to do most of the wedding planning together- it was actually mostly picking things on their end. With the new baby and new album Louis was supposed to be writing- planning a celebrity level wedding required a professional and Louis was happy to pay for one so neither of them had to worry about pestering a baker or finding chairs or- whatever else you did to plan a wedding (Louis wasn’t entirely sure.)  A few times they’d almost gone down to city hall to just get it over with, far more keen on being officially together than making a big hullabaloo. But Harry’s agency and Liam desperately wanted pretty photographs of both of them. Part of it was monetary and the other part was the significance of a new beginning. It was just a bonus that they were both incredibly attractive and the photographs would be to die for.

“We haven’t picked a location yet,” Harry pulled Esther into his arms, kissing her head as she handed her giraffe to Louis. He took it, slobber and all, thanking her for it. She was by far one of the happiest babies he’d ever seen (not that he’d spent that much time with babies outside of his siblings.) Siblings.

“That seems like an important thing to pick,” Louis hummed.

“Or a date- I should probably tell my mum and Gems a general time frame to keep their schedules clear,” Harry bounced Esther making her giggling and smile, reaching curiously for his curls.

“Family- right,” Louis had actually forgotten about his family and inviting them. His mother was going to absolutely kill him.

“Did you forget about your twelve brothers and twenty sisters?” Harry read his mind.

Louis rolled his eyes, “only six of them. I only forgot six of them.”

“That’s quite a brood to be flying on a plane,” Harry said.

“It is,” Louis agreed. “They’ve never really been to the states.”

“It would be quite an adventure for them,” Harry leaned towards him and Louis wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

“Definitely would,” Louis agreed.

“They’d probably love to see where you live now,” Harry handed Esther to Louis before standing up and taking her again. “Lunch time for you, baby girl.”

Esther giggled in his arms all the way into the kitchen.

It took Louis a minute to follow Harry out.

“Are you trying to remember the last time you called your mum?” Harry asked from his chair in the dining room as Louis walked out. He was spooning mashed sweet potatoes to Esther as she sat in her high chair fiddling with the Cheerios Harry had scattered about her tray.

“I am,” Louis confirmed.

“We Skyped her two weeks ago,” Harry chuckled, pausing the spoon as Esther managed to get two pieces of cereal in her mouth.

“That’s right!” Louis snapped his fingers making Esther startle and look at him. “Right after we Skyped your mum.”

“Our promised monthly check in,” Harry beamed. “So they can see how much you’ve grown, baby girl.”

“Da-da-da-da,” Esther said, picking up a Cheerio and holding it up to Harry’s face before bringing it to her mouth.

“Absolutely,” Harry agreed before feeding her more sweet potatoes.

Louis’s chest ached with the scene. He walked behind Harry, wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head.

“I want to marry you tomorrow,” Louis said and he felt Harry smile.

“I did get a call from the wedding planner that that place in Malibu we both kind of liked had a spot open next month,” Harry confessed.

“Book it,” Louis told him, taking the seat beside him.

“Really?” Harry asked, breath caught in his throat.

“Yeah,” Louis nodded, leaning in to kiss him gently. “Let’s book it and make it work.”

Harry’s dimple appeared before he kissed Louis hard only to be interrupted by Esther scattering half her Cheerios on the ground and kicking with a gleeful, “na-na-nanana.”

__

A second visit to the venue and they liked it far more than they’d remembered. Harry unbuckled Esther as Louis grabbed her diaper bag and pram and handed the keys to a valet.

It was a Normandy-style French chateau with wide expansive vineyards and gorgeous landscaping. It wasn’t overly flashy, which they both liked, just rustic enough so it didn’t feel too kitschy. It looked very expensive. Harry thought so at least.

They were given another small tour, having taken the longer one without Esther there. She seemed contented to sit in her pram as they walked, occupying herself with a plastic set of keys.

The gardens were perfect and the vineyards were stunning. Everything felt like a fairytale.

It hit Harry as they made their way back inside. Esther started fussing so he picked her up and suddenly it felt dissociative. His daughter in her sundress and hat on his hip, his fiancé chatting with the wedding planner and the venue’s events coordinator; Harry felt out of place.

“Louis,” Harry broke their conversation.

“Harry,” Louis immediately turned to him, brows knit in concern at the tone in Harry’s voice. “What’s the matter, love? Do you not like it anymore?” Louis turned to their companions and asked for a moment.

The wedding planner and event coordinator nodded and headed towards the concierge desk.

“Please tell me what’s wrong,” Louis said. He watched Esther rubber her eyes, head getting heavy against Harry’s collar. He offered to take her and Harry let him, placing her in the pram and covering the top with a blanket to keep out the light.

“This place is so expensive,” Harry said.

“But you like it-?” Louis asked.

“I do,” Harry agreed.

“Good,” Louis smiled. “I do too.”

“It’s so much money, Louis,” Harry said.

“I know, love,” Louis nodded, unsure of what the problem was. “I want to do this for us though- for both of us-,” he started, wondering if it was that Harry was getting nervous about him paying for things.

“It’s not that,” Harry shook his head and Louis raised his eyebrows.

“Not having any trouble spending my money?” Louis smirked.

Harry leveled him with a look, “I was a destitute pregnant hooker after all.”

That shocked a laugh out of Louis, rich and deep. He pulled Harry into his side, kissing his cheek. “What’s really wrong, babe?”

“Sometimes- I just-,” Harry murmured. “Sometimes I remember I was just some kid from Cheshire.”

“Oh,” Louis said softly. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded.

“I know what you mean,” Louis told him. “Never in a million years did I think my silly little band from Donny would go anywhere. Maybe the pub at the end of the street but not London. Or Paris. Or Madison Square Garden.”

Harry met his eyes as he continued. “Now I’ve got more money than I know what to do with. After buying your mum a house- what do you do? Isn’t that every kid’s dream? Now I’m going to fly her out here and she’s gonna see everything I’ve made for myself.”

“Your music career,” Harry smiled.

“You. And Esther.” Louis said. “My new family.”

Harry’s eyes got glossy at that and he leaned closer to Louis. “Maybe I like to flash a little cash- maybe it’s nouveaux-riche- but I’m not going to be ashamed of my success and you shouldn’t be either.”

“I shouldn’t be ashamed of your success?” Harry asked.

“You know what I mean,” Louis sighed long-sufferingly.

Harry chuckled a little before sniffling. “I love you so much, Louis.”

“I love you too, Harry,” Louis stood on tiptoes to kiss his forehead. They smiled at each other for a beat, just breathing in.

Harry started to move away but Louis held his hand for him to stay just a second longer.

“Love?” Harry asked.

“You were never just some kid from Cheshire,” Louis said. “You’re brilliant and gorgeous and a wonderful person. You deserve everything you’ve worked so hard for. You’re so special, Haz. So special.”

Harry buried his face in Louis’s collarbone after that and had to excuse himself to the restroom as Louis went to pay the deposit on the venue, pushing Esther’s pram closer to the counter.

Louis had their car called as he waited for Harry to emerge, gently rolling a sleeping Esther back and forth.

“Sorry about that,” Harry said as he walked up to where Louis was standing by the cul-de-sac.

“No need to apologize, love,” Louis kissed Harry’s cheek, before taking his hands off the handles and reaching to cup Harry’s face. “You’re all right?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. 

“You’re not- not having second thoughts?” Louis asked, voice small.

“About the venue?” Harry’s brows furrowed.

“About all of this- about us?” Louis said and Harry kissed him quiet. He wrapped his arms around Louis and held him close, kissing him until he couldn’t breathe.

“I want to marry you tomorrow,” Harry assured him.

“How about a month from tomorrow?” Louis exhaled.

“I’ll be there,” Harry grinned.

__

Harry picked Zayn up around 11:00 am the next Wednesday to look at tuxedos. He knocked on Zayn’s door and wasn’t surprised when Niall answered with an open bag of popcorn in hand.

“Aaaaye, Haz,” Niall pulled him into a hug, holding the buttery bag as far away as he could. Harry could feel the heat off the bag, the whole place smelling of it. “Zayn’s just fixing his hair. Should be out in a jiff.”

“Thanks, Nialler,” Harry smiled and followed Niall back into the living room. He sat down on the sofa and Harry rested his bum on the back of it, hitching a knee up to lean into.  The TV was set to a marathon of something on the Food Network. “That’s a lot of cupcakes.”

Niall laughed, “Makes me want one. Popcorn’s about the worst thing Zayn keeps ‘round the house. Might have to pop out later and get a dozen or so.”

“You’ll be here later?” Harry asked, Niall nodded. “Zayn and I’ll bring you back some.”

“Really?” Niall smiled brightly.

“Of course. Least I can do for my boyfriend’s best friend and my best friend’s boyfriend,” Harry nodded.

“You’re swell, Haz,” Niall patted his knee. “How’s Essy?”

“She’s brilliant,” Harry glowed at the question. “Spending the day with papa. Hope the house is still in tack when I get back.”

“Lou’s brilliant with kids,” Niall gave him a thumbs-up before popping a handful of popcorn in his mouth. “Essy’s safe at least. Can’t say much for the house.”

Harry chuckled.

“You two laughing at me?” Zayn emerged, smelling freshly showered but hair completely disheveled.

“Always,” Niall smirked.

“We best get going,” Zayn tapped Harry’s knee. “Barb gets mad when we’re late.” Zayn grabbed a jacket and headed straight for the door giving Niall nothing more than a small wave.

Harry glanced between them. Niall flushed but kept his expression neutral. Harry gave Niall his apologies and promised cupcakes again before following Zayn out.

“What was that?” Harry asked, unlocking the car.

“What was what?” Zayn snapped, climbing in and immediately trying to fix his hair again. He produced a small tube of mousse and set to work.

“You and Niall- Niall said you were fixing your hair but it looks like you- just had sex,” Harry concluded.

“That’s insane. You’re insane,” Zayn frowned, “Let’s go we’re gonna be late.”

Harry started the car and put it in drive. “Says the guy who was having sex five minutes before we were supposed to go. Did Niall make popcorn specifically to hide the post-sex smell?”

“Would you shut up,” Zayn crossed his arms.

“Jesus. Fine,” Harry said haughtily as they arrived at a stoplight. He turned to examine Zayn’s expression. “I’ve not seen you this upset since you told me about that time you came prematurely on that model’s- oh my god you came prematurely.”

“Shut up!” Zayn gave up on his hair completely and pulled a beanie out of his back pocket.

“Is that why you’re flustered and embarrassed? Did you think Niall told me?” Harry asked.

“No!” Zayn answered defensively. “Maybe… I don’t know. He’s not that kind of guy- I just.” He covered his face in his hands and groaned. “I’m so embarrassed.”

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, Zee,” Harry reached a hand to pat Zayn’s back.

“We just- were finally going- all the way all the way-,” Zayn started but then shut himself up.

“Ah yes. The old- all the way all the way-,” Harry nodded sagely as they pulled up to their destination.

“Don’t act all high and mighty because you and Louis shag like rabbits,” Zayn snapped.

Harry leveled him with a look and Zayn immediately felt guilty. “You know I’m not like that, Zayn. I was just trying to lighten the mood. You know I’d never judge you for anything like that,” he frowned. “You must also have a misconception about what it’s like to live with a kid. Even with a nanny, Lou and I are so tired we barely have time for sleepy hand jobs.”

“I’m sorry-,” Zayn said. “That was out of line.”

They stared at each other until Harry dropped his frog face and pulled Zayn into a hug. It was a lovely moment until there was an insistent angry knocking on Zayn’s window and they both turned to see their tailor’s personal assistant urging them frantically inside.

__

Louis had just gotten Esther down for a nap when his phone rang. He answered it quickly, rushing from the nursery, hoping she wasn’t disturbed.

“You know when naptime is, Nialler,” Louis scolded as he made his way to the living room.

“Sorry, Lou,” Niall said, not responding with his normal quips and not sounding at all to be his normal cheery self.

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked, examining the expanse of toys and things he and Esther had strewn about the room.

“Nothing,” Niall answered and Louis heard the familiar sound of popcorn being chewed and Sixteen Candles playing in the background.

“Niall. Did Zayn break up with you?” Louis said gently as he collected an armful of toys.

“NO!” Niall sounded harsh, “We’re- fine- we just- hit a rough patch.”

“Oh,” Louis exhaled. “You’re just- doing your breakup routine.”

“Am I?” Niall’s voice was distant for a second. “Oh Christ. I am.”

“What happened?”

“Zayn and I finally did it,” Niall said around a bite of popcorn.

“Did what?” Louis sighed.

“The do.” Niall’s voice sounded lower like he was trying to whisper but only managed to change the octave.

Louis nearly dropped the handful of blocks he was holding. “Why are you telling me this?” Louis managed to get everything into the basket Harry had specifically assigned for Esther’s things.

“I need advice,” Niall stated simply.

“All right, Nialler, all right,” Louis nodded. He nestled in on the couch and listened to the play by play of what happened.

“And then it was over. He ran out of the room so fast I hope he didn’t see. I don’t think he saw,” Niall groaned into the phone.

Louis was biting the back of his hand as he fought what were surely deep gut wrenching laughs. He tried to play it off as a coughing fit as he pulled the phone away. “Oh, Nialler, Nialler, Nialler,” Louis managed to snuffle a chuckle. “You need to talk to Zayn.”

“No way! Not until I know it’s not going to happen again,” Niall shouted.

Louis held the phone away from his head and shushed Niall. “Essy’s going to hear you and if you wake her up I’ll kill you.”

“Over the phone?” Niall asked.

“She could have sonic baby hearing!” Louis retorted.

Niall snorted, “Not bloody likely with the way you two shag.”

“You need to talk to Zayn,” Louis repeated. “If it’s the first time you’ve both done it like that and you creamed yourself three seconds in- you just need practice and you need to talk about it with your partner.”

“But it’s hard,” Niall whined.

“You just told me the whole thing,” Louis stated.

“Yeah but I know your whole embarrassing history,” Niall said. “And you’ve never had your cock up my ar-.”

“And we’re done with that sentence,” Louis cut him off. “Just talk to Zayn, yeah? Please. I’m sure he’s just as embarrassed as you. Or maybe he’s impressed that he’s just that good. Zayn’s a reasonable guy, Ni.”

“You’re right,” Niall sighed. “I’ll talk to him.”

“Brilliant,” Louis cooed. There was rustling in the background and Louis heard the sound of a door opening.

“They’re back,” Niall wheezed.

“How many bags of popcorn have you eaten exactly?” Louis heard Harry’s voice ask.

“How many come in those boxes?” Niall asked, mouth farther from the phone.

“Niall!” Louis called, “I’m hanging up.”

“Do you even have space for cupcakes in there?” It was Zayn’s raspy drawl that time.

“Cupcakes?” Louis said into the speaker.

Niall sounded like he was laughing but it wasn’t at Louis.

“Wait- did Zayn say cupcakes?” Louis nearly yelled through the phone.

Esther started crying in the other room.

__

“How many cakes are we tasting?” Louis asked, pushing his fifth plate away. A few hours ago he would have sworn up and down it was impossible to get tired of cake but he was. They were starting to run together at this point. Peanut butter chocolate, raspberry lemon sponge, lavender vanilla with white chocolate accents. It was too much cake.

“We’ve got four more,” Harry said, tongue poking out of his mouth before he took the bite.

Louis groaned at this new bit of information.

“You’re not _supposed_ to eat the whole slice each time,” Harry informed him.

“You clearly didn’t grow up in a big family. Cake was scarce. If you could manage to get any you had to commit,” Louis bounced Esther lightly in his lap. She squealed, slapping her hands into a bit of icing, sliding the tiny bit of cake she’d been given around the table, before bringing a grubby fist to her hair, caramel cake crumbles going everywhere. “Is she supposed to have cake this young?”

Harry reached for a baby wipe, cleaning up Esther's face and hands before quickly swiping over the table. “She’s helping,” Harry shrugged. “Plus- I think she’s wearing more of it than she’s eaten if I’m honest.”

Esther seemed to agree to this as she “spoke” a string of short sounds and looked up at Louis with wide eyes.

“You are helping,” Louis nodded, kissing her head, “I can see that now.”

“This is peach cake with a light butter cream frosting,” their wedding planner set the newest selection in front of them and Louis groaned again.

__

Harry flipped through the fifth stack of vinyl records and frowned more deeply.

“I’ve got to get back soon,” Niall said with his mouth full of ice cream.

“You’re not being very helpful,” Harry responded. He had dragged Niall out of Zayn’s place early that morning to go on the hunt for a present for Louis. Niall suggested maybe something cool and music related and Harry got it in his head that he had to find Louis some vintage records that spoke to their relationship or were full of music Louis really liked or both.

“I don’t know what you want from me,” Niall licked at the side of his cone as it started to drip.

“You’re Louis’s best mate! How am I supposed to pick the perfect wedding gift for my future husband if his best mate doesn’t even know what to get him. You’ve known him for ages and I’ve just- not known him that long,” Harry explained.

“It’s been almost a year,” Niall raised his eyebrows.

Harry stared at Niall as if he’d just revealed all twenty-three ingredients in Dr. Pepper. Even the secret ones.

“What’s- with that face?” Niall asked, wiping the back of his hand over his chin just in case.

“It has to have been one year. Like- nearly one year exactly!” Harry exclaimed.

“Yeah, mate,” Niall nodded. “One year since your weird- fajita massage date.”

Harry took out his phone, double checking the calendar date of their wedding even though he’d done it already today- twice in fact. Then he rang Louis.

“Hey, love,” Louis answered, “I promise I didn’t put your blouse in the dryer this time- I’m sorry- I didn’t know.”

“Really it’s all right, Lou. The two you bought as replacements were really unnecessary,” Harry said.

“I still feel awful,” Louis murmured.

“Clearly,” Harry chuckled, “But really it’s all right. We’ll just- let me do the laundry and you wash the dishes and- this isn’t why I called.”

“It isn’t?” Louis asked.

“No! Louis, do you remember the date of our first date?” Harry said.

“Our- fajita massage- was our first date?” Louis checked.

“Yeah, babe,” Harry laughed.

“Course I remember,” Louis said as if he could have forgotten. If he had possessed a calendar at the time he would have written it on there and circled it with a heart and highlighted it. Instead he had committed the date and time to memory somewhere in the back of his mind. Just in case he had needed something nice to hold onto if he and Harry didn’t work out. “It’ll be exactly one year next Friday.”

Harry’s breath caught in his throat, heart pounding faster. “Next Friday?” Harry repeated.

“Yeah, like our wedding,” Louis said casually. There was a beat before, “LIKE OUR FUCKING WEDDING.” 

“HOLY SHIT.”

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT.”

__

Anne was taller than Louis was expecting. As was Gemma. And Des. Louis supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised but there he was, being surprised. It was a shame all surprise did was change your body language and facial expression. It should be a more useful thing like give you two extra inches of height. Even Robin seemed taller than him.

They were a lovely group though, all hugging him tightly as they met officially for the first time. Harry and Louis had invited them over for a light lunch to meet and to discuss wedding details.

Harry gave his father and stepdad a tour as Gemma doted over Esther and Anne cornered Louis.

Anne was in tears as she pressed soft thankful praises to his ear and hugged him for a fifth time.

“I’m so glad you found him,” Anne said as she pulled back.

“He found me really,” Louis shrugged but her expression was making his eyes glossy as well.

“You found each other,” Anne corrected. “He loves you so very much Louis. And so do we.”

“We do!” Gemma piped in, pulling Harry closer to their group as he returned to the dinning room with the dads. “And this little berry.” She gave Esther a slew of kisses.

“She is quite the love!” Anne took her from Gemma without request, swinging her around until she giggled. They started playfully bantering over who would get to feed her lunch. Robin joined in and Des watched with great amusement, heading with them back into the kitchen. Louis felt a strong arm wrap around his waist as Harry pressed warmly into his side.

“They’re lovely,” Louis told him, only loud enough for Harry to hear.

“Yeah?” Harry beamed at him. “They really like you too.”

“Excuse you, they love me,” Louis corrected and Harry kissed him.

__

What Louis’s family lacked in height they made up for in sheer number. They were a force to be reckoned with and clambered onto Harry with wild abandon. The youngest set of twins could hold Harry’s legs while the older twins held his chest and Lottie and Felicity could give Harry the third degree about his intentions with their brother.

Unlike the low-key get together surrounding Harry’s family at their own apartment, Louis had offered to rent out the private dining room at the hotel he had put his family up in.

“Lou, the windows are so big!” Phoebe was saying as Daisy intently watched Harry feed Esther. “I don’t even know how you knew I liked big windows but I do! The room is perfect.”

“I’m glad you like it, Phoebes,” Louis chuckled as she pulled him into another hug.

“And we don’t have to share with Lottie!” Daisy added, eyes not moving away from Harry and the baby.

“YEAH!” Phoebe agreed. “That might be better than the windows.”

“Yeah!” Lottie agreed from the other end of the table and they laughed.

Once they’d finished eating Esther was pulled from her highchair to be held by every able bodied person at the table. It was a slow game of hot potato as all of Louis’s family cooed over her and she cooed right back.

Harry was kneeling, with Esther in his arms, introducing her to Ernest and Doris when Jay finally approached him individually.

“They grow up so fast,” Jay said, watching Ernest gently hold Esther’s hand. 

“Mum!” Doris held her arms up for Jay. “Please.” Jay obliged, hefting her up and resting her against her hip with an “oof.”

“They do,” Harry nodded, grinning between his daughter and Ernest before standing up fully, resituating Esther on his hip. “Can’t believe this one is nearly seven months.”

“Seven months? Big girl,” Jay grinned.

“I’m bigger,” Doris said.

“You are,” Jay agreed and set her down. “Nearly too big to be held.”

“Really?!” Doris sounded shocked.

“Never,” Jay smiled and shook her head.

“Look, Fizzy’s got strawberries,” Ernest drew his sister’s attention away and tugged her to the other side of the room.

“They’re dazzling,” Harry said looking at the twins fondly.

“You’re free to babysit any time,” Jay offered.

Harry chuckled, “All right! They can come play with Esther.”

“Is Esther going to have her own brothers and sisters soon?” Jay asked.

“That was smooth,” Harry grinned.

“Sorry- a mum wants to know when she’s going to get more grandbabies. It’s a requirement,” Jay held her hands out, not unlike Doris, to hold Esther.

Harry handed her over and Jay cooed. “She’s so very lovely, Harry. I’m glad my Lou’s got his own little family here. I worry about him being so far away from home but now I can worry less. You’re a wonderful couple. You really bring out the best in him.”

Harry flushed brightly at that, wishing he had some prop to hold or something to say.

“He completes me,” Louis said, coming up beside Harry to kiss him on the cheek. Harry blushed a deeper shade of pink to match his flowing blouse.

“That he does,” Jay grinned. “Now when do I get more grandbabies?”

“Oi,” Louis snapped and took Esther out of her arms. “You’re going to give my daughter a complex that she’s not special enough for you.” He kissed Esther’s forehead. “You’re perfect, baby girl. Don’t listen to your ancient gran.”

“OI!” Jay furrowed her brows. “Who’re you calling ancient?”

“You, you gran!” Louis retorted and Harry laughed as Louis scampered away with their daughter an indignant Jay chasing after.

__

The weather was dismal the morning of the wedding and Esther was cranky. Harry was sure he was a terrible parent and Louis was sure she was growing and teething, either way they were incredibly flustered with everything that had to be done.

Anne and Jay were at their apartment fussing over everything and the baby. They’d quickly become friends and while the husbands-soon-to-be loved them dearly, they were driving them crazy.

“Mum, you’d be far more helpful at the venue- getting the girls ready and micromanaging the caterer,” Louis told his mother after she’d come into his room and insisted he needed a haircut for the third time.

“Don’t be so rude to your mum,” Anne scolded as she passed in the hallway holding a wailing Esther.

Harry was doing no better than Esther, having locked himself in their bathroom as he tried not to hyperventilate or start crying again. Esther being so unsettled had started it. He’d felt inadequate and therefore started crying. Once he realized the crying was making his face splotchy, puffy, and red he started crying harder and couldn’t stop.

Louis nearly had to physically push his mother from the room so he could have a moment with Harry and try to get him out of the bathroom. She went into the living room and started bickering with Jay as Esther cried harder.

The oatmeal Anne had started making Harry to “comfort him” had set off the smoke detector so they raised their voices over it, as did Esther.

That was how Liam found them all, in the bedlam of a busy, emotional household. He was supposed to be there to pick Louis up and take him to the wedding venue but as soon as he walked in the door Jay placed Esther in his arms and ran to the kitchen to deal with the alarm, Anne chasing after her.

Esther’s bawling turning into slight hiccup-y sobs as she turned with wide wet eyes to look at Liam. She seemed to tilt her head in assessment, judging this new state of being. She gripped the lapel of his Alexander McQueen suit with a drool-slick fist and leaned her head against his shoulder, sniffling until her crying stopped completely.

Louis hadn’t managed to get Harry out of the bathroom but he had managed to get Harry to let him into the bathroom. He wasn’t crying anymore and his breathing had evened out but Louis had brought him his inhaler all the same.

“Thank you,” Harry said taking his inhaler with both hands. “You take such good care of me.”

“Always,” Louis kissed his forehead as he sat on the edge of the tub. “Gonna take good care of you for the rest of your life.”

“God, Lou,” Harry choked back another sob, pressing his face into Louis’s undershirt. “I love you so much and I want today to be so special.”

“It will be special, love,” Louis assured him.

“But the weather is crap and Essy won’t stop crying-,” Harry started before realizing he couldn’t actually hear Esther crying anymore. He stood up abruptly and emerged from their room to follow the lack of sound, Louis trailing along.

Harry, Louis, and the moms descended upon Liam almost at the same time with matching awed expressions.

“How did you do that?” Anne asked, mouth agape.

“How did you do that?!” Harry asked almost angrily but Louis touched his arm and held him back as Liam shrugged.

“I haven’t a clue,” Liam answered as he rocked Esther back and forth, her head not leaving his shoulder. “I’m just here to pick Louis up-.”

“No,” the other four said immediately.

“But-,” Liam tried to protest.

“Mum and I will go. You stay with Essy. You’re supposed to walk her down the aisle anyway,” Louis said.

“I know I’m- designated flower manager of the flower girl but-,” Liam started.

“But now you’re also designated baby whisperer. You’re a victim of your own success, Liam,” Louis finished for him.

“Are you- quoting _Triple X_ at me?” Liam asked.

“The things you’ll do for your country,” Louis winked and they were all off to their assigned tasks.

__

By the time Louis and Jay made it to Malibu the sky was clearing up and Louis could only pray it would hold.

The grounds of the venue were a buzz as guests and employees flitted about with an excited energy. Louis recognized most of the guests but didn’t remember inviting them. No, he definitely would have remembered inviting all of the Rolling Stones and Kanye West. He would have words with Liam later.

Jay was with him only part way to his room, kissing him goodbye and wishing him good luck before rushing off to help with the girls.

Louis walked the long hallway, avoiding the florist’s assistant and a few waiters who were already serving drinks to guests. Louis could have used a drink- something to take the edge off his nerves.

He was thrilled to be marrying Harry but terrified he was going to fuck it all up. He’d hardly gotten to kiss Harry goodbye but he supposed after today he would officially be Harry’s and they would continue to kiss as they came and went as they pleased.

Niall was already in his room when he got there, as well as Josh and Dan. They were snacking on a box of donuts Niall undoubtedly brought.

“You better not have gotten those anywhere near my tux,” Louis scolded them.

“Wouldn’t have dreamed of it,” Niall said with his mouth full, jelly spilling on his bottom lip.

Louis fixed him with an appraising look. “Bet Zayn’s glad he snatched you up before anyone else could.”

“I am quite the catch,” Niall agreed, licking his fingers clean of powdered sugar before going to grab his jacket.

Dan smacked his hands away, handing him a baby wipe before allowing him anywhere near the clothes.

“I’ve trained you well,” Louis told Dan, pretending to tear up.

“Yeah-yeah, whatever,” Dan waved him off and reached for his own jacket.

All assembled, Louis had to admit they cleaned up nicely.

Josh was just helping him with his bowtie when an assistant told them it was time to take their places. Upon finishing the knot, Josh and Dan headed out while Niall lingered back with Louis to have a word.

“You ready?” Niall asked, picking at the lint that wasn’t on Louis’s shoulder.

“Absolutely. Are you?” Louis asked with an exhale.

Niall took a deep breath and nodded.

“Ready to be outed?” Louis wanted to confirm.

“Zayn and I talked,” Niall said with a smirk.

“Oh you did, did you?” Louis raised an eyebrow.

“Oh yeah!” Niall nodded. “We talk regularly about a lot of things. Communication with your partner is key.”

“Where did you pick up that bit of wisdom?” Louis tilted his head.

“Read it in a fortune cookie if I remember correctly,” Niall laughed.

“You little shit,” Louis punched him in the arm.

“It will be nice to go out with Zayn in public to events and stuff. Not take me mum,” Niall said blocking another punch. “As nice as me mum is.”

“She is a very sweet woman,” Louis agreed now foregoing physically hurting Niall to fiddle absently with his bowtie.

“I’m sorry it’s probably going to take some fanfare away from your festivities,” Niall added.

Louis snorted, “I’m not sorry at all. Take all the fanfare, please. I would’ve married Harry at the courthouse the second I got off the plane if I had my way.”

“This will be nicer I think,” Niall said. “Harry’s a special guy. He deserves the ceremony and all that.”

“Definitely,” Louis agreed.

The assistant came back to fetch them again, more insistently this time and they followed.

Louis walked up the center aisle, his groom’s men in tow, and it looked like something out of a fairy story. Harry had chosen a soft greenish-blue and peach as their colors and everything came together so beautifully. Peach and white roses dotted the chairs with little accent flowers Louis didn’t know the names of nestled in tasteful chiffon draping. He made his way through a sea of smiling faces- well- everyone but Kanye.

He stopped as he reached the willow branched archway he and Harry were to be married under and couldn’t help but beam out at the crowd.

His family looked lovely, the girls all in nearly matching outfits and his mother in a broad brimmed hat. They were grinning wildly, the youngest twins making faces at him which he reciprocated until music started up.

Liam walked down first with Esther, both in matching flower crowns, holding her and the petals she was supposed to be scattering for her dad to walk on. Mostly she was trying to eat the basket’s handle as Liam dropped them unceremoniously mostly on his shoes. Harry’s “groom’s men” walked up the center next, his sister Gemma arm in arm with Zayn. They looked like a lovely couple and Louis felt Niall stiffen beside him. It seemed to be not out of jealousy but in shear shock at how even more stunning Zayn looked in his tux. Once they were in place the music changed and Harry stepped out holding a large bouquet. He was long lean lines in his black tux, first few buttons of his white shirt undone.

Louis’s breath caught in his throat and his heart pounded harder the closer Harry got. They made eye contact and nothing else in the world mattered in that moment.

They took each other’s hands and Louis was pretty sure he said “I do” and that Harry did too with some fancy vows they’d both written to each other. But mostly Louis remembered that look Harry gave him once they’d exchanged rings and they’d officially been announced as married.

Their kiss was longer than strictly necessary but neither could help it, completely lost in the moment and each other.

They were brought back to the sound of whooping and clapping under a shower of confetti. They walked arm in arm back down the aisle as husbands.

__

At the reception they had quail, pork, and vegetarian options. Niall was drunk well before he was supposed to give his best man speech. His eyes twinkled fondly beneath the fairy lights strung above them, woven carefully through the lattices that covered the terrace. Tables were arranged neatly with peach rose centerpieces and high-back chairs fitted with ocean’s mist blue colored covers. Niall was an old pro at handling a microphone while intoxicated but having Zayn beside him seemed to be flustering him as he told his funniest Louis story.

He raised his glass and tugged at his collar with the microphone still in hand. “You all are probably wondering why Zayner here is sitting nexta me and not beside Harreh over there,” Harry looked up at the mentioning of his name. He and Louis were engrossed with Esther, primping her dress and looking like the proud married parents they were. “Zayn’s been quite the supportive boyfriend for the past few months. Can’t tell right now if he’s groping me bum or helping me stand upright.” That shocked a laugh out of a half stunned crowd. “Harry and Louis- I hope your days are filled with as much warm and support as I feel from Zayn’s hand. Cheers.”

Niall downed the rest of his drink while everyone else sipped. He took his seat which prompted Louis to stand up. Esther tugged at his suit jacket so he lifted her up with a soft, “you wanna give a speech too, eh?”

She immediately tried to grab the microphone from him, making all of their guests laugh.  “Da-da-dadada,” she drooled a bit on the top before Louis could bring it from her mouth to his own.

“Thank you, love,” Louis said intro the microphone. “And to everyone here.” He turned his attention to the crowd. “This is a very special day for Harry and me. It’s actually the first year anniversary of our very first date. It’s been a huge one for both of us and I can honestly say I don’t know what I’d do without Harry and the rest of you lot. We’re honored that you’ve spent the day with us- celebrating our love- god that sounds corny-,” he glanced to Harry who was chuckling but waving him along, water pricking at the corners of his eyes again. “But- yeah. You’ve all been tremendously supportive of us and we love you all. Even you, Kanye West.” Esther started reaching for the microphone again. “Now I think it’s time for cake.”

The guests murmured their agreement, thoroughly enjoying watching Harry shove an entire slice of cake at Louis’s face. Louis refrained reciprocating, knowing Harry wouldn’t be too happy with chunks of cake in his perfectly done curls. With his mouth and nose completely covered in frosting, he fed Harry the daintiest bite with the sliest of smirks. He cupped Harry’s face, leaning in for a kiss before rubbing his smudged cheek over Harry’s clean one. Harry pulled away with a laugh, grabbing the rest of the piece Louis was supposed to feed him and pressing the whole thing against Louis’s shirt. Waiters brought out heaping slices of peach flavored cake with vanilla icing while Harry and Louis went to change.

“Change. Right,” Niall waggled his eyebrows at them as they took their leave.

__

Harry did help Louis out of a few items of clothing but only for expediency.  He stripped his own jacket and shirt, glancing down at his almost invisible scar. It was residual habit from after his surgery. Louis’d spent many loving hours rubbing Mederma over the raised skin, telling him how beautiful he thought it was, the physical reminder that Harry carried from having their daughter. It took that confidence and many hours with a personal trainer to finally start modeling again.

“God, Harry,” Louis inhaled sharply as Harry started in on the buttons on Louis’s shirt. “Can’t wait to have you all to myself for a week. Gonna mark you up.”

“Excuse you, Louis,” Harry poked his now exposed undershirt. “Niall was right to waggle his eyebrows with talk like that.”

“Sorry,” Louis didn’t look very sorry. “I’m just excited. I love being home with Essy but it will be nice to get enough sleep to feel rested and have nothing to do but lay in bed with you.”

“And lay on the beach,” Harry added, kissing Louis’s forehead as he helped Louis shrug on a clean shirt.

“With you,” Louis said.

“Yes, please,” Harry nodded.

“Fruity drinks and lots of nudity,” Louis grinned.

“Yes. But first we have to finish off the reception and make sure Essy has all her things,” Harry said.

“Shit! We didn’t even pack Esther’s diaper bag this morning,” Louis exclaimed as Harry pulled on his own shirt, a florally one he didn’t bother to button all the way.

“Not to worry. Liam packed it,” Harry informed him, hand reaching for the doorknob.

“Liam?” Louis asked, befuddled.

“Yeah, I know!” Harry laughed. “He did a better job than both of us or the nanny. Put things in pockets I didn’t even know existed. Brought a backup pacifier and everything. We should hire him full time.”

“Ha!” Louis snorted. “He’s paid enough already, trust me. But that’s good to know. We could definitely ask him to babysit more often.” He reached for Harry’s hands, lacing their fingers. Louis kissed him hard, bring his free hand up to cup Harry's face again this time significantly less menacing. Harry leaned into it, moaning as Louis slipped his tongue into his mouth. Harry squeezed their joined hands.

“Babe,” He said softly. “Just a few more hours and then you can kiss me silly.”

“I need to hold Esther for at least half that time,” Louis said as he pulled the door open, tugging Harry along behind.

__

Once Esther was safely nestled into her car seat in the back of Anne’s rental car there was really nothing left to do except give Esther a few more kisses on the forehead while she snoozed peacefully and hug Anne goodbye.

The last of the guests had filtered out an hour or so before hand, leaving Liam, Zayn, Niall and Anne behind in the festive aftermath.

Niall was mostly drunk snoozing on the banquet table at the front while Zayn and Liam discussed golden age and post-crisis Batman beside him. Anne had had to pry Esther out of her doting fathers’s hands more than once and it wasn’t until she was sleepily fussing they decided they should probably catch their flight.

“Which island are you going to again?” Anne asked as she shut thedoor quietly.

“Maui,” Harry answered, finally tearing his eyes away from the car window.

“Ooo,” Anne teased. “Fancy.”

“It’s not the fanciest,” Louis shrugged, “But it’ll do I guess.”

Anne chuckled at that. “You two are going to miss your flight at this rate.”

“We could,” Louis turned to Harry quite seriously. “Stay here and stare at Esther for a bit longer.”

Harry considered this for a moment. “She’ll be here when we get back,” he said at last and then looked to his mother. “She will be here.”

Anne laughed. “I’m not going to whisk her off to England if that’s what you mean.”

“Don’t even joke-,” Harry started and Anne patted his shoulder before hugging him.

“My silly boy, of course she’ll be here. And your apartment and your lives. It’ll all be here. Just go- and enjoy each other while you can,” she beamed at him, patting his cheek as he gave her a dimpled smile.

“That’s quite ominous,” Louis commented.

“I didn’t mean it that way,” Anne rolled her eyes and hugged Louis as well. “Off with the both of you. The limo driver’s been sitting out front for at least thirty minutes.”

“You got us a limo for the airport?” Harry questioned as Anne practically pushed them towards the cul-de-sac.

“It was either that or a helicopter,” Louis raised an eyebrow.

“Well-well, Mr. Tomlinson,” Harry said as the limo driver rushed to open the door for them.

“That’s Tomlinson-Styles to you,” Louis replied as he slid into the back of the limo pulling Harry along with him.

“I’m still not sure about the hyphenation order,” Harry smirked against Louis’s lips as Louis held him loosely by the collar.

“We have time to talk about that in Hawai’i,” Louis pecked a kiss to Harry’s lips as Harry settled in his lap. 

“Anything you say, Mr. Styles-Tomlinson.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title refers to Future Love Paradise by Seal (to keep in the vein of Seal.)
> 
> Thanks so much to AkikoTree.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> -MyBeanie&Me


End file.
